kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi Shin Unit
The Hi Shin Unit(called The Fei Xin Force in anime) is one of the main military units the story follows. Biography The Hi Shin Unit is a special unit that currently consists of 1,000 men. It was originally a 100 man special unit, mostly made up of survivors from the Fu Hushen Battalion in the 4th army. It was also made up of the 700 former Kakubi unit. The name Hi Shin Unit was given to them by General Ō Ki during the Zhao War as their designation as a Special unit. Before the Qin-Wei War they were assigned to the Qin Northern Army. Achievements First Achievement The 1st achievement they received was during the Zhao war where they were given the mission to collect the head of the Zhao General Fuuki who specialized in mid-range combat. Unknown Achievement 1 year after the Zhao war and death of Ouki the Hi Shin Unit is known all along the Qin frontlines and are recognized for things that are not shown in the anime that they did during the time lapse. Qin-Wei War Achievement After numerous achievements in the war, the Hi Shin Unit was able to achieve the rank of 1000-men unit and keep it only if they kill either one general or three 1000-man commanders. They were able to kill general Rinko of Renpa's Four Heavenly Kings. Post Qin-Wei War Achievement After the war Kyou Kai left, so the unit was on a losing streak. So Ten was brought in as the unit's strategist by Mouten. They were able to completely subjugate Risei in only ten days. Warring States Coalition against Qin Achievement Shin was able to slay Man Goku. After the battle Duke Hyou restored the 300 men they lost, and assigned two 500 man units to them. Story During the Qin-Wei war, Shin earned enough battle honors to be promoted to 100-men commander which made the Qin-Zhao war, the first engagement in which Shin's 100-men unit saw any action. General Ō Ki made the decision that it was necessary to organize a special small strike force for special tasks, reminiscent of Shōbunkun's way of warfare in the past. He therefore placed this role on Shin's shoulders and named his unit the Hi Shin Unit. The first task given to them by Ō Ki was to kill the Zhao general Fuuki. The Qin left army lead by Kanou numbered only half the numbers of the Zhao right army lead by Fuuki, allowing him to encircle the Kanou's forces and massacre the Qin soldiers. This meant that the Hi Shin Unit had to accomplish their task quickly or else risking the annihilation of the Qin left army. Because Fuuki used his superior numbers to encircle Kanou's forces, his HQ's defenses were decreased considerably. The Hi Shin Unit approached Fuuki's HQ as close as they could by moving in the ditch behind a stroke of forest that separated the center and left battle fields. When they reached the end of this forest stroke, they used a surprise assault to penetrate the Zhao defenses and reach Fuuki's HQ. As the Hi Shin Unit fought its way through enemy ranks, they had to split of their force as the pace began to slow down because of exhaustion of the soldiers. But when they finally reached Fuuki, he decided to do a tactical retreat, only to be halted by a trick of Ō Ki, who had a few people hold flags in the forest behind Fuuki's army. Shin took this opportunity to kill Fuuki. The Hi Shin Unit spend the next two days with Kanou's army on the sidelines, waiting for their next task. 1 year after the Zhao War and General Ō Ki's Death. Shin is found on the front lines of Qin and Wei with the rank of 300-man commander. Where he and the Hi Shin Unit are famous and have the power to change the tides of almost any battle. Then the Qin-Wei war broke out. After numerous achievements in the war, the Hi Shin Unit was able to achieve the rank of 1000-men unit, and keep it only if they kill either one general or three 1000-man commanders. They were able to kill general Rinko of Renpa's Four Heavenly Kings. After the war Kyou Kai left, so the unit was on a losing streak. So Ten was brought in as the unit's strategist by Mouten. They were able to completely subjugate Risei in only ten days. Organisation Members 100-man Unit from the time of the Qin-Zhao war. The unit was divided in 5-man squads. *300-man Unit from the time after the Qin-Zhao war to a number of days after the conquest of Kinrikan. The unit was divided in 10-man squads *1000-man Unit, formed sometime after the conquest of Kinrikan, when 700 men of the former Kakubi 1000-man Unit joined them. Gallery img000006.png 1squad.PNG 2squad.PNG kingdom-4509311.jpg Category:Groups Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Qin Category:Special Units Category:100 man unit Category:300 man unit Category:1000 man unit